1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to support pillows for humans in general, and in particular to a pillow which supports and maintains the torso of an infant generally stationary while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have been studies in the past which provide some evidence that supporting infants in certain positions during sleep may help to prevent the occurrence of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, commonly referred to as SIDS. Some of the most recent information indicates that positioning the infant in a lateral position (on its side) during sleep may be the most desirable and helpful position in reducing the occurrence of SIDS. At this time there is no definitive diagnosis of the cause of SIDS, and it remains a serious problem with no known cure. Some theorize the infants simply suffocate possibly due to their not having enough strength to raise their heads off the mattress when in a prone position in order to avoid whatever obstacle is blocking their breathing. SIDS is more prevalent in the first six months of the infant's life, which adds support to the theory that the infant's underdeveloped motor skills may be a factor in SIDS deaths. Some believe placing infants on their backs can also be dangerous if they regurgitate formula and subsequently aspirate it into their lungs.
In the past, some parents have positioned infants on their sides with the use of bed pillows or rolled blankets propped against the back and or front of the infant, primarily for the purpose of allowing the infant to nurse from a bottle more easily. However, bed pillows and rolled blankets tend to become easily dislodged as the infant moves about, and are generally ineffective in maintaining the infant in a true lateral position. The dislodged bed pillows and blankets also pose the potential danger of covering the infant's face and interfering with its breathing. Another problem with bed pillows and blankets, particularly during warm summer months, is with the infant becoming excessively hot due to the heat trapping capabilities of bed pillows and blankets. None of the prior art support pillow arrangements are properly adjustable to accommodate the various sizes of infants, or are readily portable, machine washable, or provide sufficient heat dissipation capabilities for summer use. Additionally, none of the prior art support pillow arrangements are properly structured to ensure the safety of the infant, particularly in preventing the possibility of the infant's nose and mouth from being blocked by a portion of the pillow and hindering his normal breathing. Therefore there is a significant need for a suitably structured improved support pillow particularly for use with infants.